Lock-On Rocket Launcher
To see the non Lock-On varaint, See the Rocket Launcher. ---- |type= Multi-role Rocket Launcher |weapon_category= Lock-on Rocket Launchers |firing_mode= Single Shot |direct_damage= *2375 @All distances |headshot_damage= |indirect_damage= *450 @1m *1 @5m |rate_of_fire= 90 RPM (Effectvie 12 RPM due to reload) |bullet_velocity= 125 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 2/2/2/0 *Aimed: 0/0/0/0 |reload_time= 5 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 1/5 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 475 }} The Lock-On Rocket Launcher is a weapon unlocked at 50 Battlescore and serves as a cheap option for players who seek a means of a fire and forget weapon. History The MK153 SMAW (Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) is a weapon designed as an portable assault weapon agaisnt a bunker or as a anti armor weapon and can fire various 83mm Rockets. General Information Most of the weapon's statistics is similar to its non-lock on counterpart doing 2375 damage per rocket. However the weapon has far less splash damage only doing 450 splash damage within a 5m radius. This makes the weapon less effective against infantry if one chooses to utilize its explosive power. Most players will however still instantly die a single direct hit. The weapon also has a much longer reload time of 5''' Seconds which reduces effective rate of fire. Along with a incredibily small '''5 rockets in reserve, the weapon requires multiple visits to an ammo pad to restock on ammo. Though the weapon also has a higher velocity of 125 m/s which makes hitting targets slightly easier if firing without locking on. The Lock-On Rocket Launcher as the name suggests, has the capability of locking onto a vehicle target. One just simply needs to point to thier intended target, wait for the target box to be solid red in which one can fire and the rocket will track the target until it either hits or misses the target. The relatively high damage however is rather misleading as vehicles would need far more rockets to effectively to be destroyed. Most aircraft would require 3'' locked-on rockets to take down or ''4 shots if the pilot had used flares to break the lock. And even if the rockets hit their target by then the pilot would have ejected from the vehicle after getting hit by one or two rockets. Using the weapon against vehicles will yield underwelming results as due to various damage resistances granted through upgrades, the number of shots needed to destroy a ground vehicle is absurdly high. Trying to use the weapon head on agaianst a Battle Tank or Destroyer is a pure waste of time. Usually the player would run out of rockets to fire before the vehicle is remotely close from being destroyed. Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **The model was previously made by Uprise951 *The model ingame used to be too long even for a rocket launcher, the overall model was shortened when it recieveda remodel. It also has additional details that were initially absent from the weapon including the side mounted spotting rifle that is unusable. **On the rocket casing, there is a piece of text that syas "POINT TOWARDS THE NEAREST SPIDER AND ROACH". ***The former is a reference to various memes where people take extreme measures to get rid of a spider upon being spotted. The latter is snide reference to Uprise951. *In real life, there is no lock-on model of the MK153 SMAW. Category:Utility Category:Explosives Category:Lock-on Rocket launchers